tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Akamer
This is a work in progress. Please bear with me. The Akamer are a fallen-from-grace, Draconic Elven species created by the Dragon God of Time, Akatosh. Origins The Akamer were created by Akatosh with the intent to be his guardians and soldiers of Mundus. They are quite a beautiful people as was Akatosh's design. Originally meant for great things and meant for immortality, there fate is currently the exact opposite because of their treachery. They tried to use their powers of time manipulation to become gods themselves. Akatosh struck them down, took away their immortality, and dulled their time control. Fearful of his rage, the Akamer fled to Nelzion where no god treads. There they went underground to eek out an existence away from Akatosh's eyes. Anatomy and Physiology The Akamer are a beautiful Draconic Elven people. Their Draconic features vary widely, however, the most common features are scale like plates on the body, claws, wings, horns, sharp Draconic teeth, and/or Draconic tails. The females generally have less Draconic features than the males who sometimes can have an almost beast folk look to them, and, in extreme feral cases, the males can literally look and walk exactly like smaller dragons like that of Skyrim. Akamer are mostly Bipedal, and some can fly. They are capable of everything mer are except procreation in excess. An Akamer has a higher percentage of death during birthing than any other species, making reproduction a possible death sentence. Their vision, due to the thousands of years underground, is thermal imagery and sonar. This is very useful as most of their hunting and scavenging is done at night. Their lifespan is quite long actually. The oldest known Akamer is 1,854 years old. The average life expectancy is 1,000 to 1,500 thousand years old. Their height varies, but the males are quite bigger than the females. The males range from 76" to 92", 190 cm to 230 cm. The females are 64" to 78", 160 cm to 195 cm. The males are mostly athletic and muscular. With few males being less than 250 lbs. The females are generally slender with medium to large breasts. Powers/Abilities The Akamer are capable of all forms of combat in the physical sense. They are excellent at stealth due to thermal imagery and sonar senses. As far as magic goes, the Akamer are capable of Fire, Shock, Wind, and Time. Fire, Wind, and Shock magic works the same as most except the spells are cast from their mouths, not to be confused with Shouts or the Dochal's chemical abilities. Just as man casts from the hand, Akamer cast from the mouth. Their Time magic is not as powerful as it once was, but is a viable option in combat and very useful. Most of these spells either slow, stop, rewind, or speed up time in short intervals. It can also allow a wielder to see in slow motion, or, in very adept cases, a slight premonition vision. Culture The Akamer are quite a peaceful people and therefore have little to no interaction with other sentient beings. They are a very honor, love, loyalty, patience, kindness, and family driven people. They worship no gods for fear of being discovered by Father as they refer to Akatosh. They worship their children instead. They take the saying, "It takes a village to raise a child.", to the extreme as there isn't a standard family in their culture. A child is raised by any and all of them if possible and needed. According to history, the Akamer have only effected other beings once, that being the second Nemerian invasion. However, they do share the island with a primitive cannibalistic race known as Turmer. Their relationship is non-existant really all except for a few occasions in which the Turmer kidnapped an Akamer. The Turmer however could not contain the Akamer, making their escape inevitable. Category:Races Geological Information The Akamer have a very large underground kingdom. The very center of course houses the Covenant, their governmental elders and their advisors. It is pitch black, making any attempt to invade their home a fool's errand. The underground constructs resemble heavily of Late Archaic with a hint of Gothic as well as Renaissance. Homes, or beds rather, are sixteen feet by five feet by four feet and are in found on all of the outer edges of the kingdom. As there are no corporal families, there are no houses. Only cafeterias, recreational areas, rest areas, coliseums, nurseries, and trade buildings. All of which are literally carved into the rock. More to Come...